herofandomcom-20200223-history
Will (The Infection)
Will is one of the three main protagonists of the FAVS GMU Vimeo short film, The Infection. In The Film Will is first scene in the detention room with Susanna and Jacob where they were discussing test results, Will having a crush on Susanna despite her denying it, and how suspicious Dr. Santiago is acting. After they get out of detention, Will agrees to Jacob's plan to go talk to Dr. Santiago in order to find out what he is up to. Then runs down the hall but ends up going the wrong way. He then runs the right way after Jacob tells him. When he reaches Dr. Santiago's room, he greets himself and compliments his room, which pleases Dr. Santiago and lets him into the room. He then shows Will his invention, the Toy Recreator 2000. Will gets amazed at his invention, but then noticed a bottle,later revealed to be Dr. Santiago'S brainwashing serum. He picks it up and asks what it is. But Dr. Santiago grabs it from his hand and says he should go to lunch. During lunch, Jacob and Susanna ask Will what Dr. Santiago is up to. He told them that he is not doing anything special.Then a student, who is actually one of Dr. Santiago's minions, tells the trio that Dumb And Dumber is being shown in D. Santiago's room. Will gets excited and walks to the room. However, it was later revealed to be a trick and gets captured by the minions and tied up. Later on, he heard footsteps and thinks it is Dr. Santiago. So he pretends to be dead. It turns out it was just Jacob and Susanna who went looking for him. Susanna thinks he actually died, but Jacob doubts it. Susanna starts to grieve over his supposed death and confesses her love for him. Will then stops playing dead after he heard the confession. After he surprises Jacob and Susanna, he explained that he played dead because he thought they were Dr. Santiago. After getting untied, they all learn that Dr. Santiago is brainwashing the other Students with his serum. They then all agree to search for the antidote to cure the atudents who have been brainwashed and stop Dr. Santiag. On their way to find the antidote, they get attacked by Hunter and the other brainwashed students and decide to split up. While running to a room to hide, Will gets out of breath and cornered by two of the brainwashed students. He then tricks them into turning around by saying Selena Gomez is behind them. He then opens the door and locks it, lea the brainwashed students struggling to get it open. After coming out of hiding when the brainwashed students top their pursuit, they discover that the antidote is in Dr. Santiago's room. They then barge in, only to find that Dr. Santiag, Hunter, and the Brainwashed Students are there. Dr. Santiago then explains his backstory and motive. After Dr. Santiago's boss comes in to pay him, Will exploses Dr. Santiago with the help of Jacob. Trivia *He is the only major character who wears glasses. Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Comic Relief Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes